1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for heat-treating a toner, the apparatus being used to produce a toner for use in an image forming method, for example, an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, an electrostatic printing method, or a toner jet recording method, and relates to a method for producing a toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, apparatuses for heat-treating toner have been used in processes for producing toner in order to form toner particles into a spherical shape. In apparatuses for heat-treating toner in the related art, techniques for heating and forming toner particles into a spherical shape using hot air are used. In such an apparatus for heat-treating toner, typically, outside air is taken and heated with, for example, a heater to produce hot air.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-189845 discloses a heat-treatment apparatus for heat-treating ground toner particles to form the toner particles into an appropriate spherical shape in order to produce toner having an appropriate degree of circularity.